Flower
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Seandainya Eren tidak pernah memiliki kekuatan untuk berubah menjadi titan dan benar-benar gugur di saat menjalankan Distrik Trost, apa yang akan terjadi pada Mikasa, Armin, dan teman-temannya yang lain ? [Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama/Don't like? Don't read./RnR ?]


Hola, minna-san~

Saya kembali bawain kalian fict baru ;w;

Kali ini bukan oneshoot (doakan ide saya gak macet di tengah jalan)

Selamat membaca !

.

.

Flower

.

.

"..regu 34 –Thomas Wagner, Nick Teaz, Millius Zermusky, Mina Carolina.. Dan, Eren Jaeger !" Armin menahan nafasnya, "Kelima orang itu gugur saat menjalankan tugasnya.."

Semua terdiam.

Bahkan Mikasa yang ada di hadapan Armin hanya mematung.

"Maafkan aku, Mikasa.. Eren mati karena menolongku," suara Armin yang bercampur dengan isak tangis memecah keheningan. Semua prajurit yang tersisa membelalakan matanya, tidak percaya bahwa regu 34 hampir habis dibantai seluruhnya.

Armin terus menundukan kepala sambil menangisi kepergian eren.

"Armin, tenanglah.."

"Eh ?" Armin tercengang begitu melihat juluran tangan Mikasa padanya.

"Ini bukan saatnya emosional, bangunlah.."

"Mika..sa ?"

Gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia menopang kedua tangan Armin dan membantunya berdiri, kemudian Mikasa segera mendekat ke arah Marco.

"Marco, kalau kita bisa menyingkirkan semua titan yang berkumpul di markas, kita semua bisa mengisi gas dan memanjat dinding, betul ?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"I-iya, tapi Mikasa.. Kita tidak mungkin menang melawan titan sebanyak i-"

"Bisa !" Potong Mikasa sambil mengangkat senjata pisau bajanya ke angkasa, "Aku kuat.. Lebih kuat dari kalian ! Aku kuat sekali ! Karena itu aku bisa mengabisi semua titan yang ada disana sendirian !"

Marco yang berada di sebelahnya menelan ludah dan terpaku bersamaan dengan sorakan beberapa prajurit lain, "Kau bicara apa, Mikasa ?!"

"Kalian tidak berguna dan juga pengecut, aku sungguh kecewa.."

"Hentikan, Mikasa ! Kalau kau gagal-"

"Kalau aku gagal, aku akan mati.. Kalau aku menang, aku akan hidup.. Aku tidak akan menang kalau tidak melakukan perlawanan !" Tanpa menunggu ocehan lain dari teman-teman seperjuangannya, Mikasa melajukan 3D manuver miliknya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Oi, apa kita akan meninggalkan Mikasa sendirian ?! Ayo, cepat susul dia !" Jean tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat semua prajurit baru mau mengikuti komandonya dan bangkit kembali menuju markas dengan keadaan gas yang minim. Entah kapan akan habis dan tidak bisa memberikan daya dorong pada tubuh mereka lagi.

Mikasa yang melaju duluan tidak menyadari kalau-kalau ia memakai terlalu banyak gas, lalu..

BRUAK !

"Mi-Mikasa !" Armin terkejut melihat tubuh Mikasa kehilangan daya dorong dan menghantam atap.

Mikasa hilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

Mikasa tersadar dengan pandangan mata yang masih berkunang-kunang, "Aku.. Kehabisan gas..," gumamnya sambil beranjak turun dari tenda tempat ia mendarat spontan.

Senjatanya sudah patah dan ia sudah tidak memiliki gas lagi.

Mikasa bertekuk lutut di jalanan yang sunyi itu, hingga akhirnya ia mendengar suara langkah kaki titan mendekat.

DUM.. DUM.. DUM..

"_..lagi-lagi aku kehilangan keluargaku, lagi-lagi aku merasakan sakit ini..,"_ lirihnya pelan dalam hati, _"Dunia ini benar-benar kejam.. Dan juga indah.."_

DBUMM !

Mikasa yang sudah pasrah dan memejamkan mata tiba-tiba saja reflek menghindar dari terjangan tangan titan yang akan memangsanya.

"_Lawanlah !"_ Kata-kata Eren itu terngiang di kepalanya.

Mikasa tersentak, merasakan bahwa keputusannya ingin membuang nyawa itu merupakan kesalahan besar. Eren tidak mungkin memaafkannya apabila ia mati dengan sukarela begitu.

"..maafkan aku, Eren," Mikasa memasang kuda-kuda, siap melawan titan itu lagi, "Aku tidak akan putus asa lagi, kalau aku mati, aku tidak akan bisa mengingatmu lagi.. Karena itu.. AKU HARUS MENANG !"

Tepat sebelum titan itu berhasil meraih Mikasa..

"Mikasaaa !" Armin datang tepat waktu dan menariknya kabur ke atas atap.

BRUGH !

"Mikasa, kau tidak apa-apa ?!" Armin cemas bukan main, di sebelah mereka muncul Connie dengan ekspresi kewalahan, "Teman-teman, kita harus pergi ! Para titan itu menuju kemari !"

"Se-sebentar, " Armin menyerahkan tabung gasnya yang masih bersisa dan senjata bajanya pada Mikasa, "I-ini ! Tidak aka berguna kalau aku yang bawa, ja-jadi-"

"Armin !" Mikasa tercengang.

"Tolong kami semua, Mikasa !"

Akhirnya Mikasa menerima persenjataan terakhir itu dengan berat hati.

"Ayo, kita harus pergi sekarang juga ! Connie, bawa Armin ! Kalian tidak akan kubiarkan gugur disini !"

"Ba-baik !"

Mereka bertiga melaju cepat dengan Mikasa sebagai tameng menuju markas untuk mengisi gas.

Sementara itu, Jean dan teman-teman lain yang sudah sampai duluan di markas mulai kesulitan mengatasi banyaknya titan yang datang menyerang bangunan itu.

PRAANG !

Kaca jendela diterobos paksa oleh Mikasa dan Connie yang membawa Armin.

"Semuanya ! Tunggu apa lagi ?! Cepat masuk ke dalam !" Perintah Mikasa dengan suara lantang. Semua prajurit pun berhamburan memasuki pintu ruangan menuju ke tempat penampungan gas.

"Ta-tapi, di ruang itu mungkin ada beberapa titan yang berhasil masuk !"

"..a-aku punya rencana !" Armin mengumpulkan semuanya di tempat aman dan memberitahukan mereka mengenai rencananya.

* * *

"Apa benar senapan kecil ini akan berguna untuk melawan titan ?" Tanya Jean ragu-ragu sambil mengiup debu yang mereka ambil dari ruang penyimpanan barang bekas Pasukan Militer.

"Lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali," Armin meyakinkan, "Rencanaku adalah menurunkan beberapa orang yang memakai senapan itu menggunakan lift dan menunggu para titan untuk mendekat.. Saat itu, kalian akan menembaki wajah titan untuk mengalihkan pendangan sementara beberapa orang yang bersembunyi di atas ruangan akan terjun dan menghabisi titan-titan itu !" Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Ma-maaf karena sudah membebankan nyawa dan tugas ini pada kalian," Armin melirik ke arah Jean, Mikasa, Annie, Reiner, Sasha, Connie, dan Berthold dengan perasaan tidak enak hati.

Tapi ternyata tidak ada satupun yang mencela atau tidak setuju dengan rencana itu dan mulai bersiap. Titan yang akan mereka hadapi adalah kelas 3-4 meter.

Lift mulai turun.

Marco sebagai pemberi komando tembakan sejak tadi terus gemetar sambil memegangi senapannya, "..tu-tunggu.. Biarkan mereka lebih mendekat..," bisiknya pada semua prajurit disana.

"..TE-TEMBAAAK !"

DOR ! DOR ! DOR !

Untuk sesaat, ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi oleh bisingnya suara tembakan dan bau mesiu.

Ketujuh orang yang bersembunyi di atas kemudian terjun bersamaan dan menyayat tengkuk para titan itu, sayangnya, Sasha dan Connie tidak berhasil !

"Ayo, cepat bantu mereka !"

Dengan cekatan Annie menghabisi titan yang mulai menyerang Connie, begitupun Mikasa yang membantu Sasha.

Mereka akhirnya berhasil mengisi gas dan melaju lagi untuk memanjat tembok.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan Distrik Trost ?!"

"..berakhir sudah, Distrik Trost sudah diambil alih oleh titan !"

Semua prajurit yang berhasil memanjat tembok menghela nafas kecewa karena mendengar laporan dari Komandan Pixis tersebut. Mereka merasa gagal, ketakutan, dan lemah. Syukurlah titan yang menembus Wall Maria lima tahun lalu tidak muncul, tapi tetap saja kerugian besar bagi manusia karena kehilangan satu distriknya.

"Jangan menyerah ! Pasukan Pengintai yang dipelopori oleh Erwin Smith dan Rivaille sudah banyak membantu kita meskipun mereka terhambat karena ekspedisi ! Mereka sudah menghabisi banyak titan dan membantu prajurit yang terperangkap karena kehabisan gas !" Sayang, pidato Komandan Pixis tidak banyak membantu memulihkan semangat dan traumatik mereka.

Sementara itu, prajurit angkatan 104 berkumpul dengan ekspresi suram karena kehilangan banyak teman dan kekuatan untuk menghadapi titan lagi.

"Marco.. A-ada yang melihat Marco tidak ?" Tanya Jean dengan gusar saat menyadari bahwa sobatnya itu tidak ada.

"..tidak," jawab Annie sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya, "Aku juga," kali ini Reiner yang bicara, diikuti oleh anggukan teman-teman yang lain.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..," Jean mengatupkan gerahamnya sekuat tenaga, "TIDAK MUNGKIN MARCO GUGUR !"

"..Jean, apa maksudmu ?" Mikasa tiba-tiba mendekatinya dengan ekspresi kemarahan, "Tidak mungkin katamu ?! Kalau bisa mempercayai halite, aku pun mau berkata bahwa Eren itu tidak mungkin gugur !"

"Mi-Mika-"

Semuanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Mikasa.

"Su-sudahlah, sudah, Mikasa..," Armin memecah ketegangan, "Ng-ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau masuk pasukan mana ?"

"..Polisi Militer," Jawab Annie, "Kau juga, kan ?" Tanyanya sambil melirik ke arah Jean dengan acuh tak acuh.

"A-aku belum tahu.."

Semuanya sibuk berdiskusi untuk memilih-milih pasukan yang akan mereka ikuti. Bahkan kebanyakan dari mereka berkeinginan untuk mundur selamanya dari medan perang.

"Mikasa.. Kau sendiri akan masuk pasukan mana ?" Tanya Jean, "Kau.. Pasti tidak akan masuk Pasukan Militer, kan ?" Jean merasa yakin kalau Mikasa lagi-lagi akan melawan arah angin, menantang kesulitan seperti Eren.

"Aku akan masuk Pasukan Pengintai !" Jawab Mikasa dengan mantap.

"Mi-Mikasa !" Armin tersedak seketika.

"Aku akan memenuhi mimpi Eren yang tidak bisa ia penuhi, tekadku sudah bulat.."

"Kumohon, Mika-"

"Aku tidak akan mengganti keputusanku !"

Mikasa mencengkram kedua pundaknya sendiri, "Eren.. Setiap aku mengingatnya, hatiku selalu terasa sakit sekali.. Aku belum membalas budinya yang sudah mengidupkanku kembali.."

Jean dan Armin menghela nafas kemudian menundukan kepala, mereka mengerti benar bagaimana kondisi psikis Mikasa saat ini.

"Karena itu," Mikasa merubah posisi tangannya menjadi hormat dengan kepalan tangan kanan di atas dada kiri, "Seperti yang dicita-citakan Eren ! Aku akan melanjutkan perjuangannya ! Aku akan masuk Pasukan Pengintai.. Kemudian, Tim Levi !"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Uwaaaa.. Ereeeen.. *nangis* /nak

Sebenernya gak tega juga Eren dibuat mati beneran...

Tapi, idenya kepalang tanggung, sih ! /woi

Kasih aku saran di _review_ ya buat _chapter_ selanjutnyaaa !


End file.
